Local Authorities
The local authority; also known as the police, are in charge of upholding the laws of the country, and effectively keeping its citizens safe. In a perfect world this is how they would act, however there is two sides to the local authority. Firstly there is the face of the police, the foot patrols that let people know that everything is safe and stop any crimes that are committed. The second side to the organisation is what and where the hierarchy let their men go and what they let their men do when they see something they shouldn't have. Every man has his price and can be bought. Organisation Mission Statement/Mentality To uphold the law to the best of their ability, keep citizens safe from crime and stay unbiased to politics or personal preferences to situations. Until the right amount of money is passed over the table. Local Authority Biography The front end of the organisation tries their best to uphold the laws and keep the peace to the best of their abilities. They regularly patrol problematic areas of the town and arrest any violators of the peace. They regularly check in with citizens to get notified of any local problems and address them to the best of their abilities. They stay unbiased to any politically directed problems and stay fairly true to their words. The bosses that are in charge and how and when the police force is used is very driven by political influence, they are easily bought and influenced by the promise of knowledge and gifts by the highest bidder. Although the total moral of the organisation is fairly balanced, they do try to do the right thing by the law but are in regular meetings with the vampires and the resistance to make deals with them, whether that is for better or for worse is yet to be seen. Origins of the Local Authority The local authorities are; like many police forces, government funded to protect its civilians and keep peace by upholding laws. The police force itself gets funded by other companies as well and offer extra support patrols to their properties to help with protection, almost doubling as a security company to the highest bidder. This is the mentality that surged the manipulation is here today. The first couple of companies that paid for extra protection were a brewery exported to other countries and a newspaper pressing factory that distributes news to the whole country. Word quickly spread about their efficiency in handling criminal matters on behalf of those two companies and it quickly brought a lot of traffic, which also brought a lot of money. However this got quickly abused as more controversial organisations. Relationship With Other Characters or Organisations The relationship with the vampire resistance is pretty favourable as they aid them in the fight to keep citizens safe from the vampire threat, they work together to arrange raids of known vampire hideouts and help fight the vampiric threat, together. However the resistance usually are pretty ruthless with their demonstrations of power to the vampires, they burn buildings, do public executions. This kind of ruthless exposure is against the wishes of the local authority but they still need each other to help prevent an overpowering force to come from the vampires. The local authority dislike the vampires for obvious reasons, but are a powerful force to say the least. On that basis they make deals with each other to stop the war getting out of hand. The vampires don't want the police to go to places of importance and the police do not let the vampires assassinate any of the important people. Each with their threats in place and both unknown to the potential power of the other in a full scale for has created a stalemate for the leaders of the groups and they arranged deals. Category Content 1.Vampire Resistance Group 2.Vampire Gang 3.Local Authorities Return to Contents Page Category:Bloodlines Category:Organisations